A Rekindled Love Part 2
by dreamgirlforever
Summary: Part 2! I am having so much fun with these! Please comment and enjoy! :)


"So what do you want to do today?" she asked him. He began rubbing her back, loving the feeling of her bare skin beneath his fingers. "Mmm not sure," he said, smiling. "But I think we've done a lot so far." She smiled. "Well since Rosie is off today, how about we go to the store and pick up some things for a nice dinner tonight?"She sat up to look at him. "I have missed us, Adrian. We're just getting started with..." she told him, beginning to blush. "Making love. And I'd like to continue in all aspects of our relationship. I want to go on trips with you. Cook with you. Everything." He gently kissed her lips. "That sounds..." "Perfect," they said in unison. "Okay, so do you want to shower first or should I?" She smiled at him. "Well, we could shower together." He caressed her red curls gently. "Evelyn, my love. We will not make it to the store before dark should that be the case. It is already..." he looked at the clock. "3:50." Pulling her roughly towards him, he kissed her passionately, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned, grabbing the back of his head. Breaking the kiss, he looked deeply into her eyes. "But don't think for a second that you don't drive me wild." He gave her butt a quick pat. "You go first. I'll change the sheets." Evelyn bit her lip. "Okay," she said relunctantly and rolled off of him. Adrian watched her every move as she made her way to the bathroom. She turned around to eye him and he looked away. "I saw that," she said grinning. "What dear?" he asked innocently. "What did you see?" She laughed. "You...checking me out." He looked back at her, his eyes full of desire. "And what are you gonna do about it?" he asked, his voice lined with seduction. She bit her lip before answering. "Punish you...later." With that, she closed the door. She let her back rest against the door and giggled. She was having so much fun playing with the new Adrian. She couldn't wait to see what would happen next. He shook his head smiling as he watched her beautiful figure disappear from his eyes. He was so incredibly happy to have her back. He wished he could have come to her sooner, had he known it would be this way. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he made his way down the hall and to the linen closet. Although changing the sheets was usually the maid's job, last night had been one hell of a ride. On the floor. On the bed. Against the wall. On the stairs. The coffee table. The kitchen counter. On the bed again. Anywhere they could find. They had found that they were an insatiable couple. Simply could not get enough of one another. Adrian knew things would be more comfortable if they had a clean and dry set of sheets tonight. Okay, okay, cleaner set of sheets. Who knows what would happen after dinner? Choosing a set of satin red sheets from the linen closet, he made his way back to the bedroom.

Evelyn grabbed a washcloth from the drawer and stepped inside the shower. She moaned as she felt the warm water against her chest. It felt amazing. Her muscles were so sore. She hadn't worked out like that in...well, never. She began to wash her hair as she reminisced about their night together. How passionate he was. How sensual. He was what she wanted for as long as she could remember. And finally, finally, she had gotten him back. Running the washcloth over her stomach and her legs, she began to lather up the soap, inhaling the lavender scent. A few minutes later, she turned off the water and stepped out.

Adrian had finished changing the sheets when Evelyn stepped out in her bathrobe. She smiled when she saw him. "Your turn," she told him, motioning towards the shower. He walked over closer to her. Putting his arms around her, he kissed her lips. Slowly at first, then passionately. After a moment, she pulled away breathless. Her chest heaving, her breath loud. Caught up in passion, she lunged into his arms again and kissed him, moaning loudly. Pushing her tongue into his mouth, she swirled it around his. He tightened his grip on her and grabbed her ass. She broke away again, holding him close as she moaned against his ear. "Shit, Adrian." She pulled back to look at him. "You need to go shower before the sun sets and we have nothing to eat." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good idea. Think about what you want for dinner." She nodded, finally releasing him. He walked towards the bathroom as she turned around slowly to watch him walk away, biting her thumbnail gently. She let out a sigh when she saw his backside. He turned around and gave her a grin and a wink before closing the door.

She made her way over to the closet and picked out a set of navy palazzo pants and a white blouse. In her dresser, she found a pair of lacy white panties and a matching bra. Untying her robe, she slipped on her panties and bra. Pausing just for a moment, she glanced in the mirror and smiled. Although she was no longer 25 years old, she still believed she looked good. Slipping on her pants and blouse, she grabbed some navy socks and heels to go with her outfit. Putting them on quickly, she hustled downstairs to scan the fridge to see what they had and what they needed.

Meanwhile, in the shower, Adrian was washing his hair, smiling to himself about how things were finally starting to go right in his life. He thought of the past and how he had let it destroy them, tearing them apart day after day. Night after night. But now things were turning around. He never wanted anything else but to be happy with his wife. Finishing his shower, he turned off the water and stepped out as he began to dry off.

Downstairs, Evelyn finished her grocery list. Steaks, tomatoes, baked potatoes, and sour cream. They still had some leftover lettuce and cucumbers. She would make a salad and cook the potatoes and steaks. Opening a drawer next to the refridgerator, she pulled out two red candles and two glass candleholders. Assembling them, she walked to the dining room and set them up. Perfect. She would light them tonight and they would eat by candlelight. And then hopefully have another lovemaking session. It would be exquisitly perfect. She was in love all over again with her husband. And she was happy. Overjoyed at the changes that had happened within the last 24 hours. Other than her wedding day and Barrett's birthday, yesterday was the best day of her life.

After dressing in a crisp charcoal grey suit, Adrian made his way downstairs to find his wife. He looked very handsome. Evelyn was hovering over a magazine at the kitchen counter. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her. She was so beautiful and her blouse clung to her curves, revealing her perfect cleavage. Adjusting his cuffs on his sleeves, he inhaled sharply, causing her to look up at him. "Oh, hi, I didn't hear you come in," she told him, picking up her list. Grabbing her purse, she slung it over her shoulder and walked toward him. "I'm all set. Are you?" she asked. She stopped right in front of him and touched his arm gently. "Almost," he growled, pulling her towards him and kissing her roughly, grabbing her right breast, causing her to moan loudly. She wrapped her arm around him and slipped her hand in his pants, grabbing his ass, making him echo her moan. She smiled against his mouth. Her voice was playful. "We're not gonna make it to the store if you don't let me go." He took her lower lip between his lips before reluctantly pulling away. "Okay. We can pick up where we left off when we get back." She grasped his hand and kissed it, nodding her head in agreement. "Ready? You want to drive?" "Sure, my love," he responded, taking her arm with his as they walked towards the door. Exiting their house, he opened up the door of their Mercedes on the passenger's side and then walked around to the driver's side. "Whole foods?" she asked, giving him a smile. "Just what I was thinking."

They made it to the store and picked up their items, Adrian carrying the basket with one hand and holding Evelyn's hand with the other. Returning home, he opened the door for her as she went inside. Locking the door for the night, he followed her into the kitchen. Setting the bags down on the counter, she felt his strong arms around her as he came up behind her and kissed her neck. Closing her eyes, she placed her hands over his and leaned back against his chest. "What can I do for you?" he whispered into her ear, slipping his tongue inside it. She sighed and paused before responding. "You can become a magician and have this dinner made in two seconds." He laughed against her ear. "Well, I think two seconds is pushing it, but I can definitely assist you." "Mmmm, good," she replied. "You want to cook the steaks? I can wrap up the potatoes in tin foil and work on the salad." He kissed her cheek. "Sounds great."

The Powells worked together on cooking the meal. Adrian broiled the steaks and cooked the potatoes as Evelyn made the salad and set the table with the finest china they had. She lit the candles as he brought the steaks and the potatoes over to the table. He grabbed her hand and kissed it as they walked over towards the table together. He served her and then himself. Tonight they had white wine to drink. Adrian was about to take a bite of the steak when Evelyn stopped him. "Darling, aren't you forgetting something?" He smiled, pausing before taking the bite. "Don't worry dear. I thought we'd make love after the meal." She smiled sweetly, then shook her head. "No, that's not what I mean." He stopped and looked at her intently, his gaze concerned. "What _do _you mean, Evelyn?" She inhaled and then looked at him. "I thought we should thank God first." He looked at her with question in his eyes. "What?" She repeated herself, stronger this time. "I said I think we should thank God." He shrugged his shoulders. "Why?" "Because I have a lot to be thankful for over the last 24 hours and I want to thank God." He shook his head. "Evelyn, this is so unlike you. What's going on?" She snapped. "Oh, for heaven's sake, Adrian, I have lived my life so selfishly and have never had a reason to thank God for anything. Our son's death, your life of perversion and hatred towards me...you name it! And now, for once I feel that I owe God a thank you for giving me a sense of purpose when He allowed our marriage to be restored. And so I just wanna say thank you okay?!" He swallowed hard. Damn, she was serious. "Okay, we can pray." Taking her husband's hand, she bowed her head. "Dear Lord, thank you for this food and this home you have blessed us with. Thank you also for our marriage and for restoring us. Amen." "Amen," he echoed. They were both quiet for a few minutes after the prayer as they began eating. "Evelyn?" She looked up. "Hmmm?" He covered her hand with his. "I wanted to clarify something you said." She took a bite of steak. "What's that? The steak's delicious by the way." He smiled. "Thanks. Um, you mentioned earlier that I hated you." She sipped her wine. "You did. I hope you don't now, because that would just be...horrible." Adrian's gaze softened. "Oh no, baby, I could never hate you. Why would you think such a thing?" She gripped her temples and bowed her head to keep herself from bursting into tears. "Because other than yesterday and today, you never gave a damn about me!" She looked up to face him, tears pricking her eyes. He still had a confused look on his face, not knowing what she was referring to, but he knew by her tone that it was obviously something. Something big. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Adrian, I never said anything before because I knew it would have been pointless. That no matter what you would argue with me and to be quite honest, I don't want to anymore. I don't want to fight. You know what I prefer. I prefer that you fuck me and not whores. But I can't make you do anything. And even though you've hurt me and I've hurt you, I still love you more than anyone. I want us to be together and happy." He covered her hand with his. "May I say something?" he asked gently. She shrugged her shoulders. "Sure." He inhaled sharply. This was no going to be easy. "I know that I've treated you badly. To be honest, I'm not even sure why you stayed with me for so long. And I am so sorry. I never should have done those things or said those things to you. I was so...overwhelmed by Barrett's death that I didn't know what to do or say and regretfully, I ended up saying and doing all the wrong things." He paused, watching her reaction. He had her full attention. She sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "Keep going." He continued. "All I want to say now is that I am so sorry and that I never meant to hurt you the way I did. Please forgive me. I just want to move past this part in our lives, but I never knew how to bring it up since it was such a sensitive subject." Their food was now cold. Evelyn was now crying softly, salty tears flowing down her cheeks. Adrian couldn't stand it. "Evelyn, please. I can't bear it seeing you like this. Please come here," he said, motioned for her to sit on his lap. Not saying a word, she moved slightly and sat down on his lap. He enveloped her with his strong arms, gently rubbing her back. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she cuddled against his chest. "Here, eat a few more bites and I'll carry you to bed." Eating a few more bites of steak, she washed it down with wine and continued to remain to herself, not saying a word. Placing his arm underneath her leg and his other arm around her back, he left the food and the dishes on the table and carried her upstairs. Reaching their bedroom, he carefully pulled back the sheets and laid her down. He removed her shoes and started to leave. "Wait," she called after him. Turning around, he came to her side. "What is it my love?" he asked her. "Don't go. Stay," she beckoned. He smiled. "Okay." Sitting up slightly, she removed her blouse and bra, tossing them on the floor. Then she took off her pants, socks and panties and tossed them next to them. Adrian shed his clothes and crawled in behind her, spooning her. Evelyn sighed and placed his free hand on her left breast. "I love you," she whispered. Kissing her ear, he whispered the same into her ear before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Adrian woke up early about 9:00. Evelyn was still asleep. Kissing her cheek, he slipped out of bed, careful not to wake her. After taking a quick shower, he dressed in his suit from the day before and headed downstairs. Grabbing a cup of coffee, he headed out the door to his car. Starting the engine, he headed over to a familiar place. The Westmore's mansion.

Rosie Falta was going about her morning chores at the Westmore residence. To any outsider, she would have seemed focused on nothing but her task, but to those who knew her well knew that she was fretting. About something. Something that very few people knew. She could not get Evelyn Powell's threat out of her mind. The threat to expose her affair with Spence to his wife, Perry or to the rest of Beverly Hills. Mrs. Perry's plane had landed by now. What was she going to do? She put another icing filled balloon on Tucker's cake. Just then, she heard a noise coming from the front door. Turning slowly, she saw Adrian Powell in the forure. Gasping loudly, she jumped back, startled. He threw his hands up to calm her. "Sorry. I rang the bell," he said in his defense. It figured. "I know," she told him. "It's broken." "Got a moment?" he asked her. "I have good news." I could really use some good news right now. "Yes, but Mrs. Perry's plane landed twenty minutes ago. We're expecting her any second." Adrian continued, knowing her fear. "I spoke to my wife. She will not say a word to anyone about what she saw here." Rosie about collapsed onto the floor. "Thank God!" she exclaimed. "And the baby?" "Her interest in Tucker has been...resolved." She let out her breath. "Oh this is such a relief. I really owe you one, Mr. Adrian." Adrian smiled. "You do, but to be quite honest I'm more interested in helping Evelyn. I was wondering...could you manage to still work for us?" She was shocked and gasped. Seeing her reaction, he continued. "I know it may be a struggle, but ever since Flora was murdered, Evelyn has had the hardest time trying to get a maid to work for us. And although it's a bit strange, Evelyn really enjoys your company. On days I have to work, it's nice that she get to talk with someone and not be all alone." Rosie smiled. "I understand. I'll check with Mr. Spence and let you know." He nodded. "Sounds good. Thanks, Rosie," he told her as he turned to leave. Grabbing a balloon off of the cake, she ran after him. "Wait!" He turned around to see her holding an icing filled red balloon from the birthday cake. "Here, I just want to say thank you...for being so kind." He nodded. "Sure. Ugh, Evelyn is gonna kill me if I gain any more weight. Oh well," he said as he took the balloon and popped it in his mouth as he left.

Evelyn stirred in their bed. Forcing her eyes open, she searched for the clock. 11:18. Really?! Glancing over her shoulder to look at the other side of the bed, she saw it was empty. She sighed as she let her hands fall back against the pillow. What was it going to take to get things to be better between them? Just when she thought things were getting better, last night happened. She lost control. She couldn't help it. She loved him so much and could no longer keep quiet about his infidelities. Or to be quite blunt, his whores. Why the hell would a man want whores? Sure, to have lots of sex, but seriously. Would he think that would be better than having a real marriage? She sighed once more. She couldn't figure it out. It gave her a headache trying to think about it. So, she decided she would do what she always did when she was feeling bad. Picking up her cell phone, she hit the speed dial number 4. She listened as it rang. "Hi, Genvieve, how are you?" "Doing great, what are you up to?" "Not much. Want to meet at the spa about 12:30? I'm having kind of a bad day." "Sure dear, that sounds great. Remi's coming home about 5 today so that should give us plenty of time to relax and catch up." "Perfect. I'll see you then," she told her as she pressed 'end' on her phone. Once again, she let out a long sigh. Dammit, I wish Rosie were here to make me some eggs. Whatever, I'll get some after a bit. Pulling the covers back, she walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. Maybe she would feel better after a shower.

Meanwhile, Adrian had gone to the liquor store to pick up some wine and was now at the flower shop, choosing some flowers for his wife. He wanted to go with the red roses, but he briefly thought about another kind that may make her happy. Daisies, that's right. She loves them. Stepping up to the counter, Adrian handed the cashier his credit card. "Hi, can I have a dozen red roses and a dozen white daises mixed together?" the cashier took his card. "Certainly, sir. Anything else?" Adrian thought for a moment. He didn't even know where Evelyn kept the vases. "Um, yes, can I have a vase with those too?" "Right away, sir." After a few minutes, Adrian was leaving with the vase of flowers in his hand. He just had to make things right. He was hoping things would have gone better last night, but how could they have? After over fifteen years, they had finally talked about the elephant in the room. His whores. Dear God, he was ashamed. And men are not fond of talking about things they are ashamed of. But when he got home, he was going to make it right. He was going to make her see that she was the only one for him. He hoped she would see it. She just had to.

Leaving a quick note on the kitchen counter for her husband, Evelyn headed off to the spa. Seeing Genvieve as she entered the facility made her smile. One could tell she looked like she could cry at the drop of a hat. Genvieve ran to her and put her arms around her. "What's wrong, dear? What is it?" Evelyn sniffled. "I'm alright." "Nonsense," she replied. "Come on, let's get checked in so we can talk."

Now in a private room, the girls undressed and each of them got underneath the sheet on their bed. Once again, Evelyn sighed. The massage therapists entered the rooms and began to lotion up their hands and gently rub the back area. "Oh, Genvieve. I have so much to tell you." Genvieve picked up her head and looked over at Evelyn, her head face down. "Well don't just lie there! Tell me!" "Well, it's hard to explain." "Try," she encouraged. Evelyn took a deep breath. "Do you remember the conversation we had when you and Phillipe were about to get married again?" "Hmmm, remind me." "Well, I know it's a sore subject since he died a few days later, but the conversation is still fresh like it was yesterday." "Go on," Genvieve encouraged. "I remember your exact words when I asked you what it was like the second time around. If the passion was still there or was it simply comfortable." Evelyn picked her head up to look at Genvieve. Her head was face down in the pillow. "Genvieve, look at me." Immediately, she popped her head up to look at her. Evelyn continued, "You said he was like an insatiable tiger." Genvieve smiled sweetly. "Yes, he was. It was wonderful." "And you said he would take you on the floor?" She blushed. "Well, yes, he did that too." Evelyn cleared her throat. "I've..I've kind of had the same thing with Adrian the past few days." Genvieve gasped, sitting up and exposing herself. Evelyn put her hand up in front of her to conceal the view. "Please dear, don't make me feel like shit because my breasts don't look like yours." She grabbed a sheet and held it up over herself. "Sorry. I just couldn't believe. Oh my god, how many times?" Evelyn sat up a bit too, covering herself with the sheet. "Too many to remember. That is how many times." Genvieve smiled. "I'm so happy for you! This is great news!" She looked at her friend. "Isn't it?" "Well, yes, it is, and my vagina has never been happier. I no longer have to masturbate if this keeps up." Genvieve laughed. "Oh my god, you masturbate?!" Evelyn eyed her. "Shut the hell up. Do you want to help me or not?!" Genvieve looked down and then back at her. "Sorry. I just don't see what the problem is now that he's finally giving you attention." "See, that's just it! He's giving me attention for what? And how do we go from hating each other...or almost...to not finishing a meal because we can't stop attacking each other?" Genvieve looked puzzled. "Well, have you guys talked?" "We did a little bit, but I was so upset I couldn't stop crying." "And how did he react?" Evelyn smiled. "He held me and rubbed my back." "You see, he DOES care for you. You guys just have to ge past this whole Flora thing." She sighed and patted her friend's hand gently. "I know. Thanks for listening, dear." "Anytime. Now let's get back to relaxing. The good thing is the therapists don't speak a word of English so we have nothing to worry about." Evelyn giggled as she put her face down in the pillow once more.

Back at the Powell residence, Adrian was setting everything up for when Evelyn returned. He had made her her favorite meal: spaghetti with breadsticks and salad. He had the roses and daisies at the bottom of the stairs to greet her when she came back. Candles were lit. The house was spotless. He also had trailed some of the rose petals on the floor to each of the rooms where she would follow the trail until she ended up in the kitchen, where he would surprise her with dinner and a song. He poured a glass of wine for both of them when he heard her car door slam shut. Putting the bottle in the ice bucket, he hit the lights so that just the candles lit up their house. Pressing play as she entered the door, a familiar song rang throughout the speakers, scattered around the house.

"Aren't you something to admire 'cause your shine is something like a mirror...I can't help but notice you're reflecting this heart of mine..."

Evelyn gasped when she saw the bouquet of roses and daisies and the rose petals on the floor.

"If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find...just know that i'm always parallel on the other side...'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul, I can tell there's no place we couldn't go..."

Following the signs, she set down her purse and went into each room, walking on the rose petals and finding candles lit everywhere. In every room, she found little notes of "I love you," "I miss you," and "You're my everything." She couldn't help but wipe a tear away as it appeared on her cheek.

"Just put your hand on the glass and I'll be trying to pull you through. You just gotta be strong..."

Just then, she walked into the kitchen. In unison with the song, Adrian turned around and began to sing to her, holding the two wine glasses.

"I don't want to lose you now. I'm looking right at the other half of me. The vacancy that sat in my heart is a space that now you hold."

Evelyn stood there speechless as her husband twirled and danced as Justin Timberlake would do as he was singing to her. Loving her. With every word. Like it was coming straight from his heart. She could see the passion in his face as he sang. Like the song was written for them.

"Show me how to fight for now. I'll tell you baby, it was easy coming back to you once I figured it out. You were right here all along..."

"It's like you're my mirror. My mirror staring back at me...I couldn't get any bigger with anyone else standing beside of me."

At that moment, Adrian set down the glasses and removed a picture from his suit, tearing it in half. When Evelyn looked down at the floor, she noticed it was a picture of Flora.

"And now it's as clear as this promise that we're making two reflections into one. It's like you're my mirror. My mirror staring back at me."

The song continued to play. Adrian stopped singing, but walked towards her, grasping her hands. "Well, are you surprised?" Evelyn choked on her words. "Surprised? Adrian, you've never done anything like this for me. The flowers, the candles, the notes..." "Oh, that's not all," he told her, leading her over to the table. "I made you dinner." She hadn't even seen the table until that moment. Gasping, she looked at him. "Are you for real?" He smiled. "What do you mean?" "I just want so much to believe this is real." He took her hands in his once more. "It is. Come," he ordered softly. Pulling her chair out for her, he sat next to her. "Want to pray?" he asked her. "You remembered," she said quietly. "Of course I did. You're my everything, Evelyn." Her lips quivered. "I love you." Kissing her hand, his eyes never left hers. "I love you, too." "Okay, let's pray. Dear, Lord thank you for this wonderful meal and for your blessings. Please bless our marriage and this food to our bodies. In Your Name, Amen." "Amen." They began to eat as Adrian spoke. "So I spoke to Rosie today about maybe working for us again. I'm hoping full time so we won't need to have two maids." Taking a bite of spaghetti, Evelyn nodded. "Good idea. What did she say?" He took a sip of wine. "Well, she said she would have to talk to Spence." He paused. "I know it would be unlikely considering she and Spence are having an affair, but I really think she belongs here. You seem to get along with her well, don't you?" "Yes, I do. As long as she doesn't betray us." He took a bite of salad. "I don't think she'll be like that, but we can just wait and see what Spence says. I just wanted to tell you in case she calls so you know what's going on." She smiled. "Thank you...for being so thoughtful." He smiled and nodded back at her. "So, how was your spa day?" She swallowed and took a sip of wine. "It was good. Found out some things." "Oh?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in curiosity. She shook her head, a little embarrassed. "I just need to be thankful for what I have encountered over the past few days and not question it." He covered her hand with his. "Do you mean us?" She nodded. "Honey, I promise, this is me. This is the man you married. It hit me like a wave the other night. That I was so unhappy with my life. And it was because I had pushed you away so much. And when we made love, I was so happy knowing I would get a chance to make it up to you once again. And I just hope you'll let me. Will you let me?" She nodded. "Of course. Thank you. For everything." Extending his hand to her, he stood up. "Dance with me?" She blushed. "Um, okay." She allowed herself to be led by her husband around the kitchen floor, dancing to the music that was still playing. Suddenly, he paused and looked deep into her eyes. He kissed her lips gently and then pulled back to look at her. He leaned close to her ear. "What do you want?" he whispered. She shuddered at his touch. "Ahh...I dunno," she stammered, not knowing what to say. Slipping his tongue inside her ear, she squealed, making him smile. He kissed her cheek and made his way over to her mouth. He teased her lips with his tongue and then eased it inside her mouth. She let herself be swept away. Genvieve was right. She just needed to be grateful and stop bitching. Moaning, she pushed her body closer to his. Feeling his erection in her hip, she roughly grabbed his back, kneading the muscles with her hands. "Come on, Adrian," she encouraged. "This evening is not complete yet." Smiling, he lifted her effortlessly onto the kitchen counter. She gasped. "Wwhat are you doing?" He grinned. "You'll find out eventually." Ugh, she hated guessing games. "Lie back," he commanded softly. Though a bit reluctant, she obeyed. Pulling her dress up above her hips, he revealed her black underwear, this time cotton, with small red hearts all over it. His breath caught in his throat. "Holy shit," he managed to get out. She sat up slightly. "Do you like it?" His eyes met hers. "I'm in awe. Lie back, my love." Once again, she obeyed. Hooking his forefingers around the edges of her panties, he pulled them down til they reached her ankles. Gently and carefully, he removed her shoes and then the panties, inhaling their scent before tossing them aside. "My god, you are intoxicating." Evelyn felt her breath began to escalate, anticipating what was coming next. Slipping his strong hands underneath her ass, he began to massage the flesh between his fingers. She closed her eyes and lay her head back on the tile. "Please," she begged. Unable to resist her a second longer, he buried his nose in her sex, licking its length. She cried out, gripping the edges of the counter. Spreading her legs wider with his shoulders, he lifted her hips off the counter so he could get a better angle. Sucking on her clitoris, he swirled his tongue around the sensitive skin and could feel it pulsing in his mouth. He was just hitting the tip of the iceburg. Delving deeper, he dug his fingers into her ass, massaging roughly as he plunged his tongue inside her. "Ahhh, Adrian!" she cried out, grabbing his head with her hands and thrusting her fingers into his hair. Oh no, he wasn't even close to done. Alternating the movements of his tongue, he made sure to lap up every bit of moisture she produced. And by God, it was a lot. Evelyn felt her breath quicken even more and began pushing her sex against him. "Yes, don't stop," she pleaded. Removing one hand from her ass, he slipped a finger inside her and began thrusting it in and out quickly. Adding a second, he lowered his lips to her clitoris once more. Placing his other hand between both of her cheeks, he began to rub her, knowing exactly how she liked it. And by the sounds she was making, it wouldn't be much longer. Tightening her thighs around his head, she stilled briefly. "Oh my god! Adrian!" He knew he wanted more. He wanted to please her more. Adjusting his fingers just right, he hit her G-spot, making her come a second time, squirting her love all over his face. "Fuuucccckkk yesssss!" she screamed, tightening her grip on his head. "Oh my fucking God!" she continued, pushing her sex against him. Removing his fingers from her, he placed them in his mouth, sucking strongly, making eye contact with her as he did. She moaned loudly when she saw him. He had no fear, no embarrassment. None whatsoever. "Adrian," she panted. "I want you. Holy shit how I want you," she managed, reaching for him. "One second," he said, lowering his mouth to her once more. "I want you to come one more time," he mumbled against her sex. He was going to be bold. He hoped she liked it. He just wanted to see her tremble at his touch once more before he buried himself inside her. Sucking strongly on her clitoris, he inserted two fingers inside her and began thrusting slowly, then faster. Harder. Her legs were wobbling on the sides of the counter as she continued to turn herself over to him. Growing bolder, he took his other hand and gently massaged her ass, her cheeks, her crack, the entrance to her anus. He knew she was close and wanted her to explode. Carefully, he slowly inserted his thumb inside her. Continuing to thrust his other fingers, he leaned up so he could watch her face. "Come on, baby, one more, you're almost there." "Ahhh, fuck me, Adrian, yesss, more, more!" she cried, her eyes closed tightly in heavenly bliss. Removing his fingers quickly, he inserted them into his mouth, sucking them dry. Carefully, he removed his thumb and picked her up, laying her down on the hardwood floor. Turning around, he opened a drawer and found a hotpad. Placing it under her head gently, he lowered his mouth to hers. Moaning, she wrapped her arms around him. Unfortunately, she still had on her dress and he still was fully clothed. "Ugh, Adrian. Hurry. I want you," she pleaded. "Okay. One second," he told her. Sitting up for a moment, he shed his clothing quickly as she pulled her dress over her head and unhooked her bra, tossing them behind her. Completely naked, he lowered himself on top of her. She wrapped her arms around him and massaged his back with her hands. "God, yes, Adrian," she moaned. He kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth. She tasted herself on his lips. It turned her on even more to know he wanted to love her that way. "Please, my love. I want you inside me," she told him as she looked deep into his eyes. She spread her legs wider for him as he guided his member toward her entrance. Inserting the tip inside her, he gazed into her eyes. "Ready?" he asked. She could only moan, throwing her hands over her head to rest on the hardwood floor. Taking that as a yes, he slammed into her. "Yes!" she cried. He began to move quickly, grabbing her hips as he did. "God, yes!" she moaned, wrapping her legs tightly around his back. He groaned. "Oh Evelyn, you're so beautiful." Leaning down, he held her hands above her head with one hand as he continued to thrust. She was wiggling and moaning widly beneath him. Lowering his mouth to her breast, he sucked on the nipple, grabbing the other with his free hand. "Oh my god, don't stop!" she encouraged. Swirling his tongue around the nipple, he began to suck in the same rhythm as his thrusts. She moaned and arched her back, pushing her breast further into his mouth. "Yes, more, Adrian," she panted. Releasing her hands, he placed his hands between them, massaging her clitoris. Her hands came up to his head and she buried her fingers in his hair. "Uhhh!" she moaned loudly. "Right there! Fuck! Right there, harder, Adrian!" She squeezed his back with her legs even tighter than before. Her pussy gripped him like a glove. He knew it was over the moment she came. Thrusting deeper, he moaned loudly. "Evelyn! God you're so amazing!" he cried, stilling as he came hard inside her. Collapsing on top of her, he ran his fingers through her hair. She was panting hard. "Holy fuck, that was so amazing." "I know," he echoed. "I wanna do it again," she said, giggling. He lifted his head to look at her, her face flushed. She had a cute grin on her face. "I mean if you want," she said, running her hand through his hair. He just grinned, the desire evident in his face. "You won't even have to get up. Come here," she beckoned, holding out her arms to him. He hooked one arm around her neck as she put her arms around him. Squeezing him, she pushed her breasts against him as she massaged his head. She heard his breathing escalate and she felt him start to get hard again inside her. She smiled. She began to whisper in his ear. "I'm going to talk dirty to you. Nod if you are paying attention." She heard his breath catch in his throat and felt his head move. Keeping her voice at a whisper, she continued. "I want us to fuck every day. No exceptions. I want your dick inside me. Either in my mouth or my pussy. You must remember that you are making up for fifteen years of me not being fucked. And I'm one horny girl. Do you understand?" He was now completely hard insde her. "Oh, god, Evelyn," he groaned. "I'm not done," she whispered. "Am I hot enough for you? Do I turn you on?" she asked, continuing to whisper. He leaned up to look at her, his face showing the effort it was taking for him to not move as she spoke. "God yes. You're incredible." "Then no more fucking whores, right?" He shook his head. "I told you. I promised you. That's all done with. Forever." She smiled. "Good. Now fuck me good and hard, Adrian. This has gotta last til morning." He grunted loudly, pulling out and slamming back inside her, not stopping. "Ahhh!" she cried out, pushing against him. Reaching her hands down his back, she grabbed his ass. "Ugh, I love your ass. Hell, I just love you. Inside me. God, harder, Adrian!" she cried. Grasping her hips, he pulled her toward him with each thrust. His balls were smacking her ass. And hard. Her breasts were bouncing so high. He leaned his mouth down to take one between his lips. He loved everything about her. But he especially loved watching her breasts bounce when he was thrusting inside her. "That's it," she moaned, her eyes closed in happiness. Seeing her face was his undoing. "Damn, Evelyn! You're so fucking hot! I want you!" he groaned, pushing deep inside her one last time. She reached her hand between them, rubbing her clitoris in circles. He leaned down and sucked on her neck. Then, her ear. "Come on, darling. Come for me. I love you. I want to hear you come," She breathed harder as she felt her orgasm strike. "Yes! Adrian! Oh my god, yes!" she cried, panting as she rode out each pulse of her orgasm. The next few moments were spent rubbing their fingers over each other's skin. He leaned up and kissed her forehead. "Are you okay?" he asked with a grin. All she could do was nod, her chest still heaving from her orgasm. He glanced up at the clock. 9:03. Perhaps they could retire early. "You ready to go to bed?" he asked her. "Mmmhmmm," she answered. He gently kissed her lips. "You are so beautiful." Pulling out of her, he scooped her up in his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder, allowing him to lead the way. Cutting off the lights and music with his elbow, he carried her up the stairs and laid her in their bed. Crawling in behind her, he pulled the sheet and blanket over them and snuggled up close to her. He covered her hand with his as he put his arm around her. Kissing her shouder, he whispered in her ear. "Goodnight, Evelyn. I love you so much. I'm so happy." She sighed in contentment. "I'm happy too. I love you, Adrian. See you in the morning."

The next day was an interesting day at the Westmore residence. Rosie had been thinking a lot about what Mr. Adrian had said. She really felt bad for Mrs. Evelyn and wanted to help. The fact that he was wanting to help her was incredibly sweet. She finished making breakfast for Mr. Spence and Mrs. Perry when she saw Mrs. Perry come down the stairs. "Morning, Mrs. Perry," she told her as she began washing the dishes. "Morning, Rosie." Taking a seat, she began to eat. "You know, Rosie, I've been meaning to talk to you." She continued washing the dishes. "Really? About what?" "Well, you remember a couple weeks ago, I mentioned to you that the house had been a mess." "Yes. What about it?" Perry took a sip of orange juice. "Well, honestly, I'm kinda concerned why you haven't stepped things up." Rosie turned to face her. "What do you mean?" "The laundry still isn't done when I get home and the bathrooms are filthy." Rosie's eyes got big. Shit, she and Spence had done it in the shower and she didn't clean it up. She had to think of something. "Well, lately Tucker has been keeping me very busy. He's very messy." Perry put her hand up in disgust. "Stop changing the subject. When we hired you, you knew you were going to have to care for the baby and clean. Why is it that suddenly now it's a problem?" Rosie thought to herself. _Because Spence can't keep his hands off me, that's why. _This was so frustrating. Why was Perry being so bitchy about this? "Well to be honest, I could get more work done if I didn't have to watch him," she muttered under her breath. "Excuse me?!" Perry shouted. "Did you just sass me?" Something inside Rosie snapped. "Yes." She threw the dish towel on the floor. "Yes, I did. I have wanted to tell you this for months. You are a spoiled bitch. I don't mind taking care of Tucker. He's a sweet boy. But it's a lot to handle both jobs. And you don't lift a finger, yet you complain about how slow I am! You don't deserve Mr. Spence. And you sure as hell don't deserve Tucker. He deserves a real mother, not the celebrity wanna be that you are! You should spend time with him, but you don't. You leave him with me all day and he thinks I'm his mother. And meanwhile, my son is still in Mexico and I desperately want to be with him. You take your son for granted. You should be ashamed." Perry gave an evil smile, her agenda hidden. "Are you done now?" Rosie nodded. "Good, because you're fired!" she yelled. Rosie grabbed her purse as she walked towards the door. "No shit," she mumbled.

******To be continued******


End file.
